The tale of a loved one
by Angelic-Reader
Summary: There is another like Vincent. Amanda is a test subject, being held against her will. She only wants to be loved. will she find it in the arms of the tunnel dwellers? - ch 2 redone.
1. Nothing but a lab rat

The tale of a loved one

Chapter one

Nothing but a lab rat

Hello everyone and thank you for clicking on my story. This is my first story for Beauty and the beast. I first started when I was sixteen and am now nineteen. I hope that my writing has improved since then. I thank you for opening this and hope that you enjoy.

Just for reference, all flames will be thrown into my oven and used to bake cakes. All cakes baked with those harsh flames, shall be given, graciously to those who are kind, thoughtful and all around helpful. ^_^ All of you who threw flames at me get…. NOTHING! Muahahahah! XD

I do not own beauty and the beast. Only this title, characters that are derived from my imagination and anything else I may legally claim. All other claims go to those whom they rightfully belong to. (The poem belongs to Lord Alfred Tennyson. All other poems will be credited to those who own them.)

Now that that's over… ON WITH THE… STORY! ^_^

~OoO~

'Unworthy and unloved…Unfit to be loved. A scientific phenomenon, a freak of nature, a monster… A beast.'

These are all the things I have been called since the moment I came into this world. I have never known happiness or love. Never known what it was like to be part of a family. Never had friends... Or even, just anyone who could look at me and smile.  
>My name is Amanda March ... Strange isn't it? Amanda means, fit to be loved, or loveable. So why do I feel so unfit for such affection? Why was I given such a name?<p>

This is the tale of my life. The journey I went on to find who I am. A self exploration… A self discovery. The time that I left all that I knew… The time I rejected who I was told I was supposed to be. The time I rejected their reality, in order to substitute my own.

This is my story.  
>My life has been one, full of pain and suffering.<br>All I have ever wanted from anyone, was love and affection. Though no one has ever been willing to bestow such necessities upon me, not even my own mother.  
>I have memories from early childhood, of my mother, asking... not sure who... but asking, why she was saddled with a monster child. She asked, what had she done to deserve something so horrible. What sin had she committed?<p>

And now, I find myself asking similar questions.

'What did I ever do, to deserve such a fate?'

At 19 years old, I now ask these questions. I did not understand what was wrong with me at three years of age. As I grew older and wiser… I began to see what made me so different.

I learned early on, that silence is golden… but duct tape is silver.

Perhaps I should have been silent the first time she threatened to tape my mouth shut.

I am not sure if the fur on my face will ever grow back the way it used to be.

Yes, that's right. I said fur.

You see. I am not normal, in the conventional sense. I am some strange mix between girl and beast. I resemble, in most ways, a large cat. My features are most consistent with those of a lion. The only difference seems to be that I walk on two legs, plus I have no tail.

I have a cat like nose and a cleft lip. My whole body is covered in light golden fur. My hair is a mix between golden blonde and many other shades of blonde with a slightly reddish tint when the sun hits it. My hair flows down in soft waves to slightly past my hips. I have always liked to keep it long.

My body is lithe, thin and athletic. Though I have very distinct womanly curves.

My eyes are the most human thing about me. They are a deep sky blue with lightning bolts of ice blue running through them and golden lines around the edges.

All in all, I am not unattractive… or so I have been told by my "body guards".

They make sure I get to where I need to be, whether it's the lab, my bedroom/ holding cell, or if it's to the large enclosed garden where I get my "play time". They also make for good conversation… Sort of. They are mostly pleasant. Though sometimes they seem more like baby sitters.

The garden is like a giant green house. The sides are made of what seems to be two way glass. I can see out of them, but no one can see in. The top is plexiglass. The garden holds many different and exotic plants from around the world. It's where the professor keeps his plant specimens for his botany experiments. I enjoy it, though I wish beyond anything that I could feel the sun on my face without several layers of glass between us.

Professor Andrew Dewitt is a botanist… as you may have guessed. He is also a biologist and chemist. He and my mother have known each other since high school. So, when she gave birth to a "monster child", he was the first one she called. My Father died before I was born. He was a marine. His ship went down during battle.

Since then, I have been nothing but Professor Dewitt's lab rat. He has deemed me his missing link. He has been trying, in vain, to discover the cause of my "mutation", as he calls it. Though, in 19 years, he has come up with no theory which could be proven through science. Another name he has given me, is "scientific phenomenon". He says I am a God sent for all scientists. He and his team have taken blood and performed many different tests, attempting to find the mystery behind the monster. Though, without any other test subjects with the same mutation, they can neither confirm nor deny the truth behind their theories. Though, when my blood is put under a microscope, it seems to be far from anything human.

If only there was another like me. Though, honestly… I would never wish this kind of existence on another. It is simply terrible. Every day I feel as if my soul is being sucked dry. I am merely a shell of my former self, even now.

As I grew older and they grew more desperate for answers. Their test sessions with me grew longer and much more nerve racking.

I can only wish for even a hint of normalcy in my life. A wish which I know will never be granted.

Though… If there were another like me. That would be incredible. Perhaps then I would not constantly find myself singing the tigger song when I'm alone in the silence of my room..

"The most wonderful thing about tiggers, is that I'm the only one…. I'm the only one."

I'm sure that's not healthy.

Professor Dewitt says that my capacity for learning and my ability to retain information, far surpasses that of any normal human… Does that mean I'm smarter than him?

Perhaps he did not consider that when he told me that I possessed "superior intelligence".

I think I'll keep that one to myself. Otherwise he may withdraw his statement.

That is the only thing I have to hold onto that I am actually proud of. My brain… my mental capacity. The only reason a creature like me can beat a star chess champion at his own game!

In that knowledge… for a few split seconds… I actually… dare I say it? I feel, special.

Mother says a freak should never feel special… Though, if she hates me so much, why does she come to visit? Sometimes I wish she would just stay away. Though, when she is gone… I miss her, even though she is unkind toward me.

Professor Dewitt once told me that I am special… in my…own "special" way? Oh well, at least it's something.

My mental capacity allows for many talents as well, including artistic ability and musical ability. I can draw, paint and play several different instruments. My favorite being the piano and violin. However, I do enjoy playing drums.

Anyway, enough about my back story. I am sure you've heard enough.

This tale really starts here… With me sitting in my cell… I mean bed room. I was looking out the window. There was a full moon, big and bright.

~OoO~

"Someday, I will escape from this life of captivity. Then, I will really be free." I whispered to myself.

"What are you going on about Mandy?" Ms. Jane Marks… My caretaker asked. She was a plump old woman, with graying hair and a voice that always seemed too loud for the room she was in.

"Oh nothing Janey. Just talking to myself over here." I said with a fake smile and a role of my tired eyes.

"Now don't give me that young lady. You know how much I hate back talk." Ms. Marks said as she waved her plump and calloused finger at me.

I turned back toward the window. "You hate everything. Especially about me." I mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked, irritated.

I gave a heavy sigh. "Nothing. Just forget it."

"Fine. You can stay in that dull mood all you want. I will have no part in it." Jane left the room, slamming the door. My keen ears picked up the sound of the lock clicking into place.

"And my name is Amanda!" I yelled at the closed door.

I sighed again.

"I will escape someday. That's a promise."

I glanced around my room. There was no color. Just white and gray. The walls, the furniture, the bedding, EVERYTHING! I wanted some color in my life. Some joy and happiness. I was never going to find any of that here. I couldn't even have posters. Even my clothes were dull. I was wearing a plain white dress that had no shape and hung to my knees. A gray half vest graced my thin shoulders, my arms were bare. My feet... well, I didn't own any shoes. My hair hung loose around my body.

Another deep sigh.

I slid off the window sill and moved sullenly over to my book shelf. I had accumulated many books over the years. Reading was the only thing that could take me away from this awful place. I loved using my imagination.

I picked out my favorite.

'Ahhh…. Poetry.' I thought to myself with a smile. Poetry always relaxes me.

"Oh, Lord Alfred; sometimes it seems you're the only one who understands me."

I flipped to my favorite poem and began reading out loud.

"Be near me when my light is low,  
>When the blood creeps, and the nerves prick<br>And tingle; and the heart is sick,  
>And all the wheels of Being slow.<p>

Be near me when the sensuous frame  
>Is rack'd with pangs that conquer trust;<br>And Time, a maniac scattering dust,  
>And Life, a Fury slinging flame.<p>

Be near me when my faith is dry,  
>And men the flies of latter spring,<br>That lay their eggs, and sting and sing  
>And weave their petty cells and die.<p>

Be near me when I fade away,  
>To point the term of human strife,<br>And on the low dark verge of life  
>The twilight of eternal day."<p>

"Oh yes, Tennyson… You understand me so well. " This poem matched my mood exactly.

I set the book in my lap and glanced back out the window. The moon was now high in the night sky. Stars glittered all around, winking at me.

I closed my eyes and made a silent wish.

'I wish I could find someone who will understand me and accept me for who and what I am.'

I then opened my eyes and worked out my plans for escape.

A/N: So, what do you think? Be honest now. I want everyone to keep an open mind. I know that the first chapter is always the most painful. I had to lead in somehow.

If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. If you think I should change anything or add anything. If there is something you want to happen, I will work it in any way I can. Tell me what should be next if you have any ideas.

Thanks so much ^_^

Angelic~Reader

Trying my best to spark imagination ;3


	2. Helpers in the background

The tale of a loved one

Chapter two

Helpers in the background

Thank you for reading, all you who have read this story. And thank you Saissa for your review. It means very much to me when I get a review. I hope for many more in the future. I am thinking that the action will start soon, perhaps the next chapter. ^_^ Enjoy.

~OoO~

That night I went to bed, my mind full of possible ways of escape. With so many things running through my head, I found myself falling into a very fitful sleep.

"I know I can do it. Escape I shall."

~OoO~

"Good Morning Mandy!" Jane came in with her loud voice, as always.

"Could you be a bit quieter Jane? Please. It makes for a much better wake up call." I said as I shielded my eyes from the bright morning light that was now beaming in through the window, since Jane threw back the heavy curtains.

I pulled the blankets up over my head and groaned.

"Now, now Mandy. It is time to wake up." She pulled the blankets off of me, cool air rushing to meet my warm body. I shivered and reached for the blankets again.

"Come, get up. I don't have time for your nonsense this morning." Jane said shortly. She grabbed my arm and yanked me into a sitting position. She was not the most gentle of people.

"I'm up!" I grunted as I yanked my arm free of her vice grip.

"Don't you go getting short with me young lady. That is simply unacceptable." She turned from me and walked to my closet that was full of my boring and tasteless clothing.

"Now, what shall you wear today?" She tapped her chin as she rummaged through everything.

"Can't I pick out my clothes now? I'm nineteen years old. I am perfectly capable." I said, exasperated.

"Oh, now Mandy, you are not capable of such a thing. I am paid to do this." She tisked.

"No, you are paid to get me up and make sure I am taken care of and am eating. I haven't needed someone to get me dressed since I was five." I threw my hands up and plopped back on my bed. "And could you please call me Amanda!"

"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy. You think you are capable of much more than you are. You argue far too much. You cause me such headaches. And you are such a pain in the neck. Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I enjoy it?" She walked closer and placed her hands on her wide hips.

"…You're doing that to annoy me aren't you? And I know that I am capable of dressing myself. I mean really. I am tired of you treating me like a child and like I am worth nothing. I would honestly much rather have my mother taking care of me!" I stood up and crossed my arms.

"Well, I never. You are a spoiled brat, aren't you?" She glared at me.

"Spoiled? Really? I don't get anything I want. No one even cares what I want. I am always told what I am supposed to do and when I am supposed to do it. I am always made to do things or be somewhere when I simply do not want to. How in any definition in your vocabulary, does that indicate that I am spoiled?"

"Well, with the way you're acting?" She walked over to my closet and pulled out an ugly gray skirt and an equally ugly gray shirt to go with it. She tossed the clothing at me, then headed for the door.

I resisted the urge to growl at her.

"Oh and by the way, MANDY." I narrowed my eyes as she began her next sentence. "You will always be told what to do, where to go and when. No one does care what you want. You will do what you are told, when you are told. You will eat when you are told to eat, sleep when you are told, go where you are told and even shower and use the rest room, when you are told. If you resist, it will only make things that much more difficult for you. There for, you may as well start complying." She left with her head held high.

I threw a pillow at the closed door and finally let out my suppressed growl. To my enjoyment, I hear Jane let out a high pitched squeal half way down the hall way. I laughed and then went to my closet. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white mini T to go with it. I had gotten them for my birthday from one of my favorite security guards. One of the only people in this entire facility that I actually liked. He had been here since the beginning. He was like a Father to me. He had taken his daughter with him to pick it out.

His name is Holland. He's a kind old black man who cares about everyone, even me. He has always been so sweet to me. I loved him more than anyone, even my own mother.

"Now this is more like it. Thank you Holland." I turned around as I looked at myself in the mirror. The tight jeans and shirt accentuated my curves perfectly. These were the most tasteful clothes I owned. Holland was one of the very few people that ever bought me presents. My mother did once in a while.

After a few minutes of critiquing my new look, a light bulb appeared above my head as I glanced at my bare feet. Holland had gotten me a pair of black skater shoes, a blue scarf and a black hooded jacket for Christmas. I had totally forgotten about them. I ran over to my bed and pulled out a tote that I kept my private belongings in. I pulled out the clothing and a pair of socks I already owned and placed them on. The skater shoes were black with blue trim, blue is my favorite color. I wrapped the scarf around my neck and pulled it over my nose right below my eyes. I zipped up the jacket and pulled the large hood over my head. I grabbed a pair of black gloves from the tote and placed them on as well.

I then turned toward the mirror and nearly gasped at what I saw. With all of my fur covered and only my eyes visible… no one would ever know I was different. The weather outside was still chilly anyway, so I wouldn't stand out too much.

This was it. I could do this. I could escape and blend into the crowds. This would work…It had to.

I heard the door opening and quickly pulled down the hood and scarf. I spun around and gasped loudly.

"Mother?" My eyes went wide.

"Good morning Amanda." She looked me over. Her face was expressionless. "Where did you get that outfit?" She asked, pointing at my unusual attire.

"Holland. For Christmas and my birthday." I shifted nervously beneath her gaze. I always felt inferior while in her presence.

Arianna March…. My mother… Is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Even in magazines or the occasional commercial. Her ivory skin was a perfect contrast for her dark brown hair, which fell in perfect ringlets to her slim shoulders. She had a perfect form and the most gorgeous green eyes. She was like a model. I'm sure she could be if she wanted too.

"Well, it looks good."She smiled slightly, but it did not last long. Oh my goodness, she smiled at me. Such a rare thing for that to happen and every time it did, it made me feel warm inside.

Too bad I wouldn't get to see it again. I had to leave. I must leave.

"Thank you Mother." I smiled sweetly and walked toward her.

"I was simply stating that the outfit is fashionable, though I do not think that your form works entirely well with it." My smiled disappeared. I thought it looked great.

"What are you doing here Mother?" I asked, looking at the floor.

"Oh, I just came to make sure you were up. I heard Jane mumbling about something… Did you upset her?" She asked sternly.

"… Not intentionally. She was just being so obnoxious. I couldn't take it." I defended as best I could beneath that hard stare.

"Amanda…I am paying her to care for you. It is not an easy task to find someone who will be a nanny for a child who…. Is so…." She searched for the right words.

"Frightening?" I offered.

"I was going to say 'different'. But yes, that will do fine… just remember, they are your words, not mine."

"Mother?" I asked nervously. She turned. "What is so terrible about me?" I asked and she just looked at me. "I mean, why don't you like me? I am your daughter."

"Amanda. You are not a normal child… Well, you are obviously no longer a child…" She motioned toward my well developed chest. "You are not normal… When I thought about having a child… I imagined one with soft, pink skin, bouncing curls and a lovely face. I would never, in my wildest dreams, have imagined having one who was part lion." My face fell at that. She had never been so blunt before, but I suppose I did ask for it. "I have never found fond emotions in my heart for you."

"So you do not love me?" I felt close to tears, but kept them at bay.

"How can one love a pebble in their shoe?" She asked, as if it should be obvious.

I hung my head. "I would change for you if I could."

"And yet, you cannot…I have some errands to run. Mark will take you to the garden." She said as she walked to the door. I grabbed my bag that I kept some personal items in, such as my poetry book, some art supplies… Plus some essentials I added the night before. Since I would be leaving, I didn't want to be unprepared. I then followed, trying to look happy.

Mark is a handsome young man of twenty two. He's an intern for the professor's science lab… He wants be a bio chemist. Once in while he is my escort, which I don't mind. He is quite nice to look at. With his perfect, wavy brown hair and his bright blue eyes and perfect athlete's body. He's 6 foot 2 and all muscle….

Hey, I'm a girl. I'm allowed to have a crush!

"Hello Amanda." Mark said in his silky deep voice.

I smiled shyly. "Hi Mark." I looked at my feet.

"That's a nice outfit. It looks good on you." I looked up to see him flashing his pearly white teeth at me. Just a smile from him made me melt.

"Thank you." I said dreamily. I then glanced at my Mother, who just looked away.

"Well, shall we?" He asked as he indicated the hall way.

"We shall." I said as I began walking. I turned my head and bid my mother a polite farewell…. Too bad it would be forever. She walked the opposite way, her heals clicking against the tile floor.

I knew this would be the day. I knew I could escape.

I suggested that Mark take me to the kitchen to get a bite to eat, instead of having it brought to the garden like always. He gave in after I explained that I simply wanted something different.

We headed to the kitchen.

Once we were there, the cook, Liam, greeted us.

"Well, hello there miss Amanda, Mr. Mark. What are you two doing here in my kitchen?" He laughed heartily, his large belly shaking with the effort. I always loved the sound of his laugh.

"Amanda said she just wanted a change of scenery is all. Do you mind if we sit at the table in the corner?" Mark said.

"Course not. I've got your breakfast coming up now. I was just about to load up the cart. Guess now you're saving me another step in my daily routine. It's nice I must say." Liam laughed again.

I must admit. There would be people I would miss. When I thought about everyone who hated me, I didn't think to take into consideration all those who tolerated, or even liked me. I Would miss Liam and Holland, Mark, Maggie, Lawrence, Bridget…. And even my mother. The three now named are security guards who are my weekly escorts. They switch off every day. There are others, but those are the ones who don't like me.

Maggie, Lawrence and Bridget are also ones who get me gifts as Holland does. They are quite pleasant company. Bridget with her corny humor and bad jokes, Maggie with her stories of life in the city, and Lawrence (who is a rickety old man) with his "back in my day" rants. They would all be people I would miss. But the only ones. Everyone else, I was happy to leave behind.

Liam brought breakfast to the table that Mark and I were sitting at in the corner of the large kitchen. He then went back to working on feeding the rest of the staff.

"Looks wonderful Liam." I said graciously as I began to dig into my large meal. With my heightened metabolism, I had a very large appetite.

"Thank you miss Amanda. You always appreciate my good home cooking don't you?" He laughed again and smiled widely. He always loved a person who appreciated his "good home cooking ".

"Of course. Who wouldn't?" I smiled, then went back to eating my last meal as a prisoner.

"Wow… I wonder… How do you keep such a tiny shape with such a big appetite?" Mark asked as he watched me eat my over loaded plate.

"Well, my metabolism operates at a very fast pace. I digest food and burn it faster than a normal person does." I explained.

"Think a growing teenage boy with two hollow legs, but twice that." Liam laughed from the stove.

"Oh, now it make sense." Mark said as he ate his small meal.

I smiled up at him, then turned back to my food. Breakfast was the only time I was allowed to have real meat. Every other meal was tofu. My mother thought I would go blood crazy or something if she let me have too much. Which is completely ridiculous of course. But, I wasn't going to have to worry about that much longer. I did wonder however, what I would eat and where I would even go. I had snuck my pocket knife into my jacket pocket while my mother wasn't watching before we left my room. It was something Lawrence had gotten me. He said you can never be too careful and he always thinks a young woman should have something to protect herself. I do have razor sharp claws and carnivorous canines to add to the equation. Those might help.

"Hey Liam?" I said from the table.

"Yes lass?" He said in his thick Scottish accent. A Scotts man who lived on a farm and loves good old fashion cooking… Try wrapping your brain around that one. I do suppose it makes sense. But you'd have to know Liam to see how.

"I was just wondering. Are we close to anything? Like, any cities or something?" I asked, trying to sound curious.

"Well lassie, we are close to New York City. This place is just across the channel from the island. Oh, I'll tell you what lass. The New York City sky line is something else. Once you've seen it. You've seen it all. It's like magic." He waved his hand in front of him, a whimsical smile plastered on his face. "Why do you want to know of such things anyway?" He asked as he chopped some peppers.

"Oh, I was just curious is all." I said with a shrug. "Say Liam… How would you get to the island from here? I mean… We're surrounded by trees. Aren't we in some sort of forest or something?"

"No, we're in a state park. The professor bought a large piece of the park for his work… and to build his lab on. He uses the natural landscape for his research. This part of the park is off limits. It's private property."

"Oh, I see…Well, I'm done." I stood up from the table and placed my empty plate in the sink. "Come on Mark." I said as I went to leave the Kitchen.

"Hey, hold on there speedy." He jumped up and placed his plate in the sink as I had, then moved to lead the way.

"Thank you for the wonderful breakfast Liam. It was delightful." I said, then went to follow Mark.

"You're welcome Lassie. Anytime." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, she's planning something. I can feel it…." He thought for a second. " The little lass will never escape here without some help. I believe now is the time for my long awaited plan to be put into action…. Oi, Victor!" Liam called his helper into the kitchen. The tall man ran in and stood at attention.

"Yes sir?" He saluted.

"What do you think I am, a drill sergeant? Now I need you to do something for me." Liam told his helper.

"Of course, anything you need… sir." Victor fought the urge to salute again.

"I need you to gather some people for me. I need Holland, Maggie, Lawrence and Bridget. And tell Holland to shut down the security cameras. Tell them 'Liam has an important matter to discuss concerning Miss Amanda'. Can you do that you big lug?" Liam asked.

"Yes sir, I believe I can."

"Good."

"I won't let you down sir." Victor saluted again, then left swiftly to complete his mission.

"Oh, don't worry little lass. I have been waiting for this day since you learned how to properly prepare a home cooked meal. I've been working this plan out for years. You will do great things Amanda, but you cannot do them here…. We will help you out of this prison, if it's the last thing we do."

~OoO~

A/N: Alright, now what do you think? The plot thickens. Amanda has some partners in crime. I'm thinking she will make the big escape in the next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this. And I would really like some pointers if anyone has any ideas. I would really love to hear them.

Thank you for reading. ^_^

Angelic~Reader

~Trying my best to spark imagination~


	3. Let's go to work

The tale of a loved one

Chapter three

Let's go to work

If anyone has been reading this, I thank you. I like this idea, though am not sure if any of you do. Please review, I need to know what you want to read. I just like to make my readers happy. I was thinking of changing the title… What do you think? I rewrote some of the things in the second chapter and for this to make sense; you should probably see the changes. I also changed the nick name that Jane gives Amanda, to Mandy… Cause I like the sound of Amy.

Thank you Saissa and Maria for you reviews. I do not have a Beta… Though I have beta'd for others. I would like to have one, it would help a lot. I do best with correcting other's mistakes and not so much my own. I know that four eyes are better than two when correcting written mistakes. I try my best to correct anything in my stories, but apparently I don't do a great job. I did go back and correct and change things. I suppose I may have missed a few. I'm not quite sure how to get a good beta. I just had people ask me fix some things and I did. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.

Just one more thing; I put up a picture of what I think Amanda would look like, on Deviant Art. My Deviant name is happinesssince1992. Look it up and tell me what you think.

Thank you for supporting my writing, ^_^ you're wonderful.

~OoO~

"Could you walk a bit faster Amanda?" Mark asked impatiently.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Speedy Gonzalez?" I asked, then giggled slightly.

"Professor Dewitt is conducting an experiment today… He's coming to the garden to get a blood sample." He stated.

"Oh joy… I just love being poked and prodded. It's my life's dream." I said sarcastically, while placing my hands over my heart.

"He has some new methods that he thinks might show us a bit more about your blood." I stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"….What _**am**_ I to you? You're just like _**him**_ aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" He seemed confused… I could fix that.

"Am I just an_**experiment**_ to you, the same way I am to _him_? I mean… Is that the only way people see me? I am a…. Human…I_**think**_." I sighed, exasperated. "I have feelings… And I don't like being used as a pin cushion!"

"You have no choice Amanda. This_**is**_ what you are. You are here for a reason, that reason being; so the professor can change science. Change the way people see science and the biological make up of the human body. You are here, so we can change _**history**_." He threw his arms in the air.

"So I'm here, to be used by a bunch of nut jobs who think that plants are alive?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Plants are alive." He countered.

"Not in the way the professor thinks. He's always saying, '_Don't hit the plants, don't step on the plants, don't touch them, don't say mean things to them. Cause you'll hurt…they're feelings_?' Are we talking about the same nut case here?"

"The professor is not a nut case. He just has beliefs that are a bit…"

"Odd, strange, abnormal, weird, unusual, freaky, insane… ummm….. STUPID!... Do any of those help?"

Mark glared at me. The look gave me chills, but I never flinched.

"You would do well to know your place Amanda. Never speak ill of the professor. If you want things to go well with you that is." He continued walking ahead of me. I sputtered.

"Is that a threat!" I nearly yelled at his back.

"I am simply stating, that if you want things to continue being pleasant for you here, you will learn your place and keep your mouth shut." He walked at a fast pace, my shorter legs running to keep up. It's difficult for a girl of 5'5 to keep up with a man of 6'2… It really is.

"What are you talking about? How could things get worse? I'm already being kept against my will."

"Do you remember the room that you were kept in when you began to go off the deep end?" He inquired.

I paused and stared at the side of his face. "…How do you know about that?"

"The professor told me about it. He said that when you were, oh , about twelve; you started to go a little crazy. You were subject to violent out bursts, you paced around the room mumbling to yourself… You even hit your own Mother." I was breathing heavily and my eyes shot from every corner of the hall.

"That's not true!" I said.

"Oh? Isn't it? Or are you calling the professor a liar?" He stopped and stared me down.

"It didn't happen the way he says. My Mother frightened me and I retaliated." I stated.

"By scarring her? By lashing out violently and causing her physical pain? Is that how you retaliate against being frightened?" He closed in on me until I was backed against a wall.

"I was a child… I didn't mean it. Do you know how much pain I caused myself from that? ... It was an accident." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

"How am I to believe you over my superior?" He countered.

"Because I am the one it happened to! I was there. I was the one who was frightened out of their mind by their own Mother!" I took a deep breath and continued. "She sacred me and I ran. I ran for a door that leads outside. I just wanted out and wanted to get away from her. She chased me, grabbed me and shook me! She screamed in my face about how much of a disappointment I am to her. About how much she hates me. She said she wished I was never born." I lowered my head, hiding my tear filled eyes. "I just wanted her to stop. I just wanted her to leave me alone and stop screaming at me…. I was only trying to break free of her grasp. I didn't mean to harm her." My voice broke and I was silent.

Mark backed away from me and looked down the hall. "I still don't know who to believe." He said firmly.

I looked up at him and blinked away the tears I refused to let fall. I was not weak, I refused to be weak. I had cried enough in my lifetime and had vowed to never show my emotions, though sometimes I lost the battle. "Then believe him. Believe the man whom you trust so much. But I refuse to trust him. I will **never** trust that man. Just do what you wish… I don't care." I then turned down the hall and began to walk. Mark walked behind me.

I remembered that day all too well. And the memories that I had tried to keep at bay, now flooded back into my mind.

'_That day was the most frightening time of my life. I felt like I was losing control of myself, like I was losing my mind. I couldn't think straight and I felt so caged and claustrophobic. I had to get out, I had to get away from my Mother and I tried. I had scratched my Mother while attempting to break down a door after she had frightened me. She had come up behind me and grabbed my shoulder. She spun me around and proceeded to shake me violently as she screamed terrible things at me… I hadn't meant to do it. Now she has four long scratches up her arm and over her shoulder that end at the base of her neck. I didn't see her for months after that. I still haven't forgiven myself. _

_After it happened, my claws were cut, almost to the skin and I was tossed into a metal room for what seemed like forever. Eventually I had been let out… But not before my 'outburst' turned into a bout of insanity. I wasn't even myself anymore. It was like I was trapped…Chained within the deep recesses of my mind and there was no way to break free. I kept thinking about what had happened, what I had done to my Mother. And that had caused my '__**Illness**__',____as they've come to call it. _

_I don't remember all of what happened, only that I was afraid. But the professor had taped the entire thing. When it was all over and after I had nearly died; due to an unexplainable heart attack. The professor showed me the tape. What I saw frightened me more than anything ever could. I was like a caged animal. I was growling and roaring, as if I were a captive lion gone mad. I began to cry when I was showed what I had done. I tried to leave the room, but they made me stay and watch. _

_After that, I was never the same. I was more resigned, more depressed and much more reluctant to accept what I am. At some point along the way, my heart became hard. I didn't want to believe what I had seen, though I knew it was all true. I had finally become what they had all claimed me to be…. A monster and an animal._

_Security had become more intense, I was no longer trusted to the extent that I had been… Even though I don't believe that I was much trusted in the first place. It was the most terrifying thing I had ever been through.' _

I came back from my reverie when Mark nudged me forward. I hadn't noticed that I had stopped walking all together.

"Get a move on. We don't want to be late for your appointment do we?" He said with a wry grin.

I thought for a moment. "Did you see the tape?" I asked as I looked him in the eye. What happened next showed me who he really was. He was no longer the sweet pretty boy I had thought him to be. He was a scientist and he was just like the professor.

He smirked at me, a look I did not much like. "Yes, I did see it. You are incredible. I don't believe even a lion could be so terrifying." My eyes went wide. I no longer felt the same for this man, I no longer saw him in the same light. He was now my enemy, just like so many others who chose to take the same view. He didn't believe me, he believed the professor.

Mark grabbed my arm and began pulling me toward the garden. He pushed open the door and practically threw me inside. I stumbled and fell, landing on the cement blocks that formed the walkway.

"I will be back. I must go get the professor. It seems we arrived before he did." He slammed the door just as I threw myself at it. I pounded on the thick metal with my small fists until they ached. I screamed for him to let me out and take me back to my room. I knew, however, that things would be so much different if I stayed. I had to get out of here. I had to escape.

~OoO~

"Alright men… and women. You know what we have been discussing over the past few years concerning Amanda?" Liam addressed the small crowd gathered inside his kitchen.

Maggie raised her hand.

"Yes Maggie. Do you have a question?" Liam asked the younger woman.

"Are we getting her out of here now? Are we going to help her escape?" She whispered, her bright blue eyes intent on the speaker.

"Yes Maggie. We are going to get the young lass out of this awful prison. We have been planning this for years. We all know our part in the plan. We should be able to prepare quickly and get her out of here before anyone even suspects a thing. Now, are we ready?"

Maggie nodded her head, her blond curls bouncing happily. Bridget nodded her brown head of hair, green eyes shining. Lawrence raised his hand to his forehead in a salute, while Holland smiled joyously.

"Good. Maggie, you pack a bag for her; pack her some clothes that will help her blend in with the people out there. Lawrence, you'll distract the security guards. Holland you watch the cameras and call Bridget if you see anything. Bridget, you will be her escort out of the building. You know all the exits better than all of us. I will pack some food for her trip. Everyone know what you're doing?" Liam asked seriously.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Go!" The group broke apart to tend to their tasks.

~OoO~

Mark walked into the garden, Professor Dewitt following close behind. I was sitting on a stone bench, staring at a fountain. Watching the statue spit water happily. Though the sweet little cherub did nothing to lighten my solemn mood.

"Why so gloomy, my little pet?" Dewitt asked.

"Why would you care?" I sighed.

"Oh, don't be so sad. There is nothing to be sad about." He placed his cold hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off quickly.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to be bothered right now. I just want to be left in peace. I do not wish to be a pin cushion right now." I whispered pathetically.

"Who asked you what you wanted dear? I do not recall asking you if you would mind giving me a blood sample. Did I Mark?" He said with a fake smile.

"No, I don't believe you did sir." Mark shook his head.

"Well then. Now that that is settled, take off that jacket and give me your arm." He held out his hand expectantly.

With a resigned sigh, I shrugged the jacket off of my shoulders and set it beside me. I then held out my arm and turned my head away.

I felt the cold of his hands on my arm. My fur did nothing to shield me from the icy sensation. I shivered and goose bumps began to form over my arms and neck. I hated how cold his hands always were.

The burning scent of the alcohol swab reached my nose, before its cool wetness even made contact with my skin. I turned my head away in an attempt to avoid the terrible smell.

In short time, the swab was lifted from my skin and replaced with the sharp point of a needle. I mentally braced myself as the thick metal pierced my skin. I have had this done so many times that I am fairly used to it. Though no matter how many times my skin may be pierced, the sharp pinch never dulls.

I turned my head to stare at the glass tube as my _life force… My very essence was being sucked up into it. _

_The thick, red liquid which was my blood was being taken. Little by little, it was being sucked away and whisked off for experimentation. It was being poked, prodded and exposed to all manner of chemicals and radiation. What they could not do to me directly they did to my blood. I had even once heard a rumor that they were experimenting on small animals with my blood. Injecting it into them and attempting to bind the separate genes into one which would be compatible with their bodies and genetic makeup. Apparently there were many failures… I do not know if they ever were successful. _

_If my theories are correct, they were attempting to find a way to bind my genes with human genes. Perhaps they were trying to make some sort of super soldier? I am not sure. All I can say is that I hope they fail. I do not want them to create monsters, which is usually what they eventually wind up doing. They think that because they created something, it is going to bow down before them. These things that they would create would be alive, with minds of their own. And when something has a mind of its own… It has the potential to rebel. The only creator that any sort of life should ever bow down to is the almighty God himself; the creator of all life. Any mere human who makes life, is liable to be destroyed by the very things they created. However, God's own creations can only destroy each other; which is what the wind up doing most of the time. _

_For these ignorant scientist to create something so lethal would be an abomination. When they create something, they think they have to dominate it, they have to control it. I will tell you one thing: Life, does not like to be dominated nor controlled. Life… Has a mind of its own. And LIFE… Will destroy __**anything**__… That stands in its way._

I felt the needle being pulled away and removed from my arm. _Now was my chance._

With a look of resolve upon my leonine face, I threw my arm up and knocked the tube of blood away from the Professor. The tube flew behind me and shattered against the wall, leaving a splatter of red to trail slowly down its smooth surface.

Both the Professor and Mark were shocked, frozen for mere minutes before they attempted to detain me. But they were no match for my enhanced strength. With an animalistic roar, I pushed them both away from me, causing them to land in the patch of ferns ten feet away. I may be angry; I may want to escape… But my hands would not be stained by the blood of man this day.

I grabbed my bag and ran for the door. I did not even check the lock, I simply ran through it. I raised my arms to cover my face and barreled through the thick metal. Coming out, if slightly dazed, on the other side. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do that… Now I have a better understanding of my strength… It is powerful.

I looked down both hallways before settling for going left. I looked behind me to see Mark stumbling out the hole I had just made. He reached for the panic button and slammed his fist down upon it. Red lights began to flash and a loud siren blasted in my ears… I guess I hadn't thought this all the way through.

A/N: I am sorry for the long delay. My mom's computer was having issues. We weren't allowed to use it until it was working properly again.

I hope you all are enjoying my story. I do need some more ideas. When writing my own stories, I tend to run out of ideas fairly quickly. I will not call it writer's block, because I do not believe in such a thing. ^_^ hehe. I do however believe in reviews, soooo… please, please, please, PLEASE! Review. XD

Whoever reviews gets a cyber cookie ! 3

P.S. If I have made any mistakes, simply tell me and I will go back and fix them. ;) I do not have a beta, so it's slightly difficult to catch every little thing… I'm actually not sure how to get a beta, so could anyone help me with that? Thankies! ;3


End file.
